falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The School
"shit, i used to go here back when, then again i also had hair and skin then." - a ghoul when asked about the school. the ruins of Quiet Mountain University, in east-central Kansas, now known as the School, is still a centre of education, only now the lessons are about war and defense instead of poetry or engineering. History Founded in the tail end of 1895 Quiet Mountain University stayed a mid-tier place of higher learning well into the next millenium when in 2070 a hand-full of professors applied for funding to develop body armor that not only was light weight, but also could protect from lasers. While this brought in millions for the school, it also brought two neutron bombs from the chinese. post war Most students were killed instantly in the blast; those who weren't however managed to gather in one of the dining centres on campus and barricaded it. They stayed there, eating the massive food stocks that were on hand to feed thousands of students for the next three weeks. By then the hundred-fifty or so survivors were discussing how to proceed; as the radioactive half life was gone by now, but they were still very sick from the radiation they did take in. over the next month 37 of them died from rad-poisoning, the rest however turned into ghouls. At first they were terrified by their new condition but they needed to move along if they were to survive in this wasteland. In groups of ten they went out and began to scavenge the surrounding town, at first they found little; a few cans of food and a bottle or two of clean water that was in a backyard shelter. Then suddenly they got a very lucky break, one team came across the remains of a old hunting lodge on the out-skirts of town that was still intact. In it they found shotguns, rifles, pistols, and even a smg. with their new fire power they quickly expanded to take back the remains of the other buildings on campus and fortified them. This continued for a number of years until in 2145 a caravan came through town. Not being in contact with other live beings for so long, the ghouls were unsure how to proceed, so one ghoul took it on herself to go and make contact. Approaching slowly with arms raised as to not be seen as hostile she was able to get close enough to talk with the caravaners, who said they wanted to trade from what the ghouls could find that was pre-war for weapons and food. She ran back to the others, and since then the has been a frequented trading spot, with guests staying in the dorms and doing business in the halls. The ghouls still have to remain wary however, as there are many raiders and bigots that would like to see them, gone. Even some of the caravans they do business with would like to take over. Indeed siege has been laid to the school many times, all of them failures and routs, after the second one the ghouls started studying military science and what texts remained about siege defense. This lead them to train a few of their number as soldiers and to fortify the majority of their home. Culture There is still a very much 'college' atmosphere, dozens study here, and spend the weekends at one of several area bars or in a dorm room partaking in some 'chemical relaxation', though almost all of them are humans. The remaining students exist in a anarchistic state where all the students have the same status; the only exception is when students teach class as "professors" to the merchants, then it is against one of the few rules to interrupt/disrupt the class, as the merchants have paid for the class. Relations Most attacks they take are from the Wolves and they never miss a chance to take on a lone pack. They are friendly with The Principality and have trade agreements with them, plus allow their traders to stay for free because of their ghoul leader. Category:Locations